


Worship

by makesometime



Series: Returned to Me at the End [2]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: (of a sort), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/M, Reincarnation, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: She has bought into the idea of her former life with, likely, too much haste. Her heart and mind turned by the acceptance in Joseph's eyes, the tingles that travel in the wake of his every touch. The clarity of mind she's finding for the first time and the emotions, slotting into place in parts of her so long untouched.And yet. As the Reckoning grows ever closer, self preservation is a powerful motivator. Hope County is prepared, her safety assured here more than anywhere else. Holding the Father's heart will only cement her survival.





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Me again, still no idea what I'm doing, still unable to resist Joseph Seed.

She watches Joseph preach, she watches him worship. He is engaging in a way that beggars belief, an otherworldly power to his speech, his commitment. Whether standing at the lectern or knelt beside her at the altar, he is commanding, inspiring and she cannot look away. 

How much of that fascination is outside of her control? The Seeds have shown little hesitance accepting her as Joseph's partner, though she's certain his brothers whisper caution in his ear when she is not around. 

In truth, she wishes they would do the same to her. 

She has bought into the idea of her former life with, likely, too much haste. Her heart and mind turned by the acceptance in Joseph's eyes, the tingles that travel in the wake of his every touch. The clarity of mind she's finding for the first time and the emotions, slotting into place in parts of her so long untouched. 

And yet. As the Reckoning grows ever closer, self preservation is a powerful motivator. Hope County is prepared, her safety assured here more than anywhere else. Holding the Father's heart will only cement her survival. 

Rook ducks her chin and resumes her steady vigil in the frontmost pew, pushing aside the dangerous thoughts and allowing Joseph's sermon to wash over her. She may not have believed, in either this or her previous life. But she is undeniably compelled in the here and now, her heart full, her eyes clear. 

Joseph catches her hand at the end of the service, as she turns to leave with the rest of the congregation. 

“Stay, child.” He speaks softly, the leather cord around his palm pressed deep into her own. “Pray with me.”

They kneel together as the sun sets, then break bread with his family. Faith smiles when Joseph rises to his feet, her cheeks lightly flushed as she shoots Rook a knowing look.

It is time for a different sort of worship. 

#

Joseph works her body better than he has any right to. She could claim it as some sort of miracle, to have found her perfect lover here, at the end of it all. 

Rook knows better than that. 

His tongue presses sweet circles to her clit with a pressure that leaves her gasping, he rubs his thumb against spots on her hips, her belly that she never knew to be sensitive. When his fingers slip inside her, they crook with unerring certainty, stroking and beckoning her pleasure to the fore. 

If she dares look down at him, she will either see him enraptured or she will see him staring right back at her, his face clouded with memory. He knows her. He remembers. 

Rook presses the back of her hand to her open mouth, whining into her skin as Joseph thrusts his fingers deep, the flat of his tongue lapping at her clit. He is vocal here as well, groaning praise, his free hand clenched at the meat of her thigh and urging it wide, wide so that he may get closer to her rapture. 

He draws it out, when she tumbles, fingers toying with her just enough to keep the pleasure coming, wave upon wave that renders her insensible. His chin rests on her lower belly as he drinks her in, watches the flush spread over her chest, her hands clenching at the sheets. It is a different kind of power, though no less intoxicating. 

“You honour me, child.”

Rook shivers, fighting a delirious laugh as Joseph rises to his feet, pushing his jeans down to the floor. She watches, hungry eyes settling on his arousal and she desires it with a ferocity that has her scooting up the mattress, her thighs falling open in invitation. 

He moves with silent purpose, kneeling on the end of the bed and moving gracefully up to cover her body with his own. He kisses her only when the tip of his cock drags through her slick, his heady exhale swallowed by her eager mouth. 

She coos, encouraging his wants, tucking her thighs high against his sides. Joseph presses his forehead to hers as he rolls his hips, entering her with a whispered benediction that she echoes without thought. 

Her fingers trace his markings as they move together, passing over each letter of his sins. She swirls the pad of her pointer finger over the G of gluttony and grins, sucking a bruise into the skin beneath his ear. This is true greed, rutting with him and still wanting more, her soul crying out for satisfaction that only Joseph can provide. 

It is too easy to lose herself in his eyes. He holds her chin with a gentle touch, rhythm faltering as his pleasure grows. Rook shudders at what she sees in the depths of his bright blue gaze, clenching around him with a shout that she is too lost to muffle. 

“Let them hear us.” He murmurs. “Let our love bolster their belief.”

Rook scratches her nails down his back, catching on his multitude of scars. The illicit thought of his guards overhearing the sounds of their coupling spirals her higher. Joseph smiles, grinding against her until he too finds the peak, spilling his release deep in her body. 

She watches him, transfixed, heaving in air as he stays firm above her. He strokes his fingers through the tangled mass of her hair and mutters something, too quiet for her ears to pick up over the thundering of blood in her veins. She senses it’s a name, from the way his lips stretch and purse, repetitively.

“Tell me of her?“ She asks, her voice hoarse.

Joseph’s lips twist. She notices confusion and intrigue on his face as he lifts himself off of her, pulling her to rest across his chest with a solid arm around her waist. “You do not know?”

Rook feels a rush of shame, shaking her head. It seems ridiculous that she could somehow divine the path of this other woman’s life, and yet surely no more ridiculous than believing herself to be the same soul, reincarnated.

He hums, his lips playing over her hairline. “She held my heart. And when she was taken from me, a part of it went with her.”

Rook folds her hand over his chest, fingers spreading wide across the crown above his sternum. With a sigh, she ignores the thudding of her own heart, an anxious answer to his obvious regret.

“Since your arrival... it feels almost as if that piece has been restored.” He says. His hand covers hers. “If it was God’s will that I be whole to lead the march to Eden’s Gate then I would be a fool not to appreciate it.”

It gives her pause to hear such words. She has so frequently thought of Joseph as mending her broken soul, of giving her life the meaning that it was always missing. Is it not right that he considers the same of her?

“I see you understand.” 

His words break her out of her thoughts. Rook smiles, pressing a kiss to his cheek and then leaning away to tug the loose sheet up around their waists. It’s a sultry night, but he doesn’t question her act of modesty.

Joseph will be gone in the morning, long before she stirs. He has his role, as she has hers. But now she knows he will carry some of her with him, as she does in return. There’s a comfort in that.

A frivolous comfort, but a comfort regardless. In this world, she will take what she can get.


End file.
